User blog:LuluChoy/Ranking in the AW chart
...Starting a new day with killing AWs is not that great I think, but after thinking the great rewards that comes afterwards, I get really excited! It's me again, LuluChoy! Thanks for reading the post! Now this time I will be talking about killing AWs for newbies. This also serves as an extension for my first post! You can read it here http://valkyriecrusade.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuluChoy/Getting_R_or_above_cards_for_Free_Users Some has asked me, " What's good in encountering more AWs? I am new to VC, and I always get the same old reward of 1000 friendship points, have I done it wrong?" ''' First thing first: '''What's good in encountering more AWs? Encountering more AWs gives you three things: Archwitch Hunt pts, 2 rewards (either be cards, swords, shoes, traps, or Arcana cards), and a chance to fight FAW! (That's the main point) If you are the founder of the F/AW, then you will get 2 rewards, while assisting a friend will give you 1 reward. So better found more F/AWs and help more friends! The main point of encountering more AWs is that it gives you a chance to fight FAW, which gives you a better reward, such as a greater chance to get R/SR cards and a larger amount of Archwitch Hunt pts! It is about 2 times than a normal lvl. 200 will give you, with a base amount of 10000 pts, isn't that many? It will be a key in getting a ranking in the AW chart. Second thing: How to rank higher for newbies? Now that you've learnt that fighting FAW gives you a lot of AW Hunt pts, than you know you need to fight more AWs. For newbies, I really don't suggest that should kill AWs themselves, as this will take about 1~3 pts for them to take down the AWs if they don't have a good team. Don't try to aim 1000 or above, this is really hard. I suggest to aim about 3000~ 5000, as this will gives you a R card. Fight at the very first day of the event, this will give you an advantage of ranking higher~ It is usually at the first day of the month and the 14th of the month, try remembering the date! It is really important. It comes to the tough point of keeping your ranking, everyone wants to get a rank in the AW chart, then how to keep your position safely? I have observed a long time in different positions, now I am ranking in the 1756, but I haven't ever tried that for above 1000 in the ranking, so I cannot give suggestions for those ranking... Sorry. The below table only shows my Observation , this may not apply to the real case. It only applies when the player participate in the very first day of the event. The no. in the bracket shows the amount of AW Hunt pts to achieve that ranking in the second day when the previous ranking is cleared and the present event hunt pts is shown. 1~50: 10M a day... Maybe?(20M) 50~100: 4~5M a day to keep/ rank higher.(~10M) 101~999: Sorry, I don't know~ 1000~5000: 950K~1M a day to keep/ rank higher (~2M) 5001~10000: 400K~500K a day to keep/ rank higher(~800K) 10001~15000: 300K a day to keep rank(~400K) 15000~25000: 200K a day to keep rank(~200K) 25000~50000: ... I don't know, but when I was a newbie, just participate in the AW battle and get about 10K a day will give you this position? (~10K) Now you have the chart as a reference, try to set the upper limit of the pts as your aim every day to rank higher! LuluChoy (talk) 00:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts